starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zakon Jedi
Zakon Jedi był szlachetną starożytną organizacją zakonną strzegącą pokoju i zjednoczoną dzięki wierzeniom i poglądowi na Moc. W Galaktyce Jedi byli najbardziej znaną organizacją czerpiącą z Mocy. Przez tysiąclecia Jedi stali się obrońcami pokoju i Republiki która właśnie dzięki nim doszła do swojej największej świetności. Byli oni zaprzysięgniętymi przeciwnikami Sithów którzy ostatecznie doprowadzili do upadku zakonu zwieńczonego Czystką Jedi. Po upadku Lorda Sith Palpatina Jedi odbudowali się budując Nowy Zakon Jedi podczas Nowej Ery Jedi. Pochodzenie, wieżenia i historia Zakonu thumb|right|200px|[[Odan-Urr trzymający swój archaiczny Miecz świetlny]] Już przed powstaniem Republiki Galaktycznej naukowcy badali naturę Mocy i jej związek z Midichlorianami. Badania te były prowadzone głównie przez dwie organizacje: Zakon Dai Bendu oraz Akademię Chatos na planetach takich jak Ondos i Had Abbadon. Jednakże Zakon Jedi powstał na Tython, gdzie najjaśniejsze umysły przybyły aby przedyskutować swoje odkrycia dotyczące natury Mocy. Główne ugrupowania badające Moc rozpoczęły tysiącletni konflikt nazwany wojnami Mocy. Wraz z zakończeniem wojen powstał Zakon Jedi. Część z ówczesnych Jedi opuściło Tython aby bronić galaktykę. Później stali się znani jako Rycerze Jedi. Początkowo Jedi byli grupą mnichów zajętych kontemplacją Mocy, lecz z czasem zaczęli brać bardziej aktywny udział w sprawach Galaktyki. Jedi podążali "jasną" stroną Mocy dążącą do dawania innym. W następnych tysiącleciach historia Jedi splatała się z losami Republiki której służyli oraz Sithów z którymi walczyli. Zakon przetrwał wiele Schizm. Pierwsza nazwana została Wielką Schizma. W jej wyniku powstał odłam Jedi nazwany Ciemnymi, lub Mrocznymi Jedi. Podczas Stuletniej Ciemności w 7,000 BBY, Mroczni Jedi zostali wygnani ze znanej części galaktyki. Przybyli na Korriban, planetę zamieszkałą przez gatunek nazywany Sith. Był to lud prymitywny, lecz wrażliwy na Moc. Mroczni Jedi wpłynęli na poglądy Sithów na Moc i sami stęli u władzy nowo powstałego Imperium Sithów. Z czasem Mroczni Jedi zaniknęli, a Sithowie uformowali hierarchiczne społeczeństwo rozbudowując swoje imperium. Od tego okresu termin Sith zaczął odnosić się nie tylko do gatunku, lecz również do Mrocznych Jedi którzy niejako 'wtopili' się w Sithów. 5,000 BBY wybuchł pierwszy konflikt między Jedi a Sithami jako przedstawicielami Ciemnej Strony. Między Republiką, a Imperium Sithów wybuchła wielka wojna nadprzestrzenna. Podczas tej wojny zaognił się również konflikt między Nagą Sadowem a Ludo Kresshem, jednymi z największych Lordów Sith w historii. Konfilkt ten był jedną z przyczyn porażki Sithów. Druga bitwa o Korriban zakończyła istnienie gatunku Sithów oraz wielką wojnę nadprzestrzenną. 4,000 BBY Exar Kun dał się zwieść duchowi Freedon Nadda i posiadł dawno zapomniane tajemnice Sithów. Zapoczątkował Wielką Wojnę Sithów. Wynikiem tego konfliktu zginęło wielu Jedi i równie wielu Sithów, byłych Jedi zwiedzionych przez Exara. Kiedy Jedi uzyskali przewagę dzięki działaniom mistrza Ulika Qel-Dromy Exar uciekł na Yavin 4 gdzie wyssał życie z wszystkich Massassi aby oddzielić swojego ducha od ciała i zyskać drugie życie. thumb|left|150px|Pole [[Siódma bitwa na Ruusan|ostatniej bitwy na Ruusan]] W okresie między Wielką Wojną Sithów a początkiem wojen mandaloriańskich niektóre tradycje Jedi jak i forma organizacji Zakonu legła dramatycznym zmianom. Jedi przed Wielką Wojną mogli wstępować w związki małżeńskie. Każdy uczeń Jedi był szkolony w lokalnym ośrodku nazywanym Praxeum na czele którego stał pojedynczy Mistrz. Decyzje dotyczące Zakonu podejmowano na konklawach Jedi, spotkaniach w których uczestniczyła większość Mistrzów. Reformy dokonane po Wielkiej Wojnie Sithów zakazały ślubów, a przywództwo nad Zakonem Jedi powierzono Radzie Jedi stacjonującej na Coruscant, złożonej z 12 Mistrzów Jedi. Od tej pory zaczęto również stosować termin Padawan na określenie pojedynczego ucznia Jedi wybranego przez swojego Mistrza. Kolejnym wielkim konfliktem w którym Jedi zwalczali Ciemną Stronę Mocy były Nowe Wojny Sithów. Trwały one całe millenium, począwszy od 2,000 BBY aż do 1,00 BBY, kiedy to po siódmej bitwie na Ruusan użyto bomby zabijającej istoty wrażliwe na Moc. Jedynymi ocalałymi byli Darth Bane i Zannah który został jego uczniem. Aby uczcić wszystkich Jedi zmarłych w tej bitwie Rycerz Jedi Johun Othone wybudował wielki monument nazwany doliną Jedi na Ruusan. thumb|200px|right|[[Świątynia Jedi, płonąca ruina po szturmie zgotowanym przez Darth'a Vadera]] Zakon Jedi był dwukrotnie bliski zagłady. Pierwszy raz po Starych wojnach Sithów i drugi raz po Czystce Jedi, ale po obu zdołał się odrodzić. Zakon po Czystce zanikł a jedynym prawdziwym Jedi który pozostał przy życiu był Luke Skywalker i to właśnie on założył organizację która stała się spadkobiercą tradycji Zakonu - Nowy Zakon Jedi. Główne wydarzenia w historii Zakonu * 25,000 BBY — Założenie Zakonu Jedi * (24,500 – 24,400 BBY) — Wielka Schizma * 7,000 BBY — Stuletnia Ciemność * 5,000 BBY — Wielka wojna nadprzestrzenna thumb|right|250px|[[Piąta bitwa na Ruusan podczas Wojen Sithów]] * (4,015 – 3,951 BBY) — Stare Wojny Sithów * (2,000 – 1,000 BBY) — Nowe Wojny Sithów * (1,000 BBY) — Siódma bitwa na Ruusan, Jedi uważają, że wszyscy Sithowie zginęli * 32 BBY — Sithowie ujawniają się * (22 – 19 BBY) — Wojny Klonów, wielu Jedi ginie lub przechodzi na ciemną stronę Mocy * 19 BBY — Początek Czystki Jedi, Sithowie uzyskują kontrolę nad Galaktyką * 4 ABY — Luke Skywalker zostaje pierwszym z nowych Jedi. Anakin Skywalker powraca na jasną stronę mocy i zabija Dartha Sidiousa, swojego byłego mistrza. Ścieżka : Nie ma emocji, jest spokój. : Nie ma ignorancji, jest wiedza. : Nie ma namiętności, jest pogoda ducha. : Nie ma chaosu, jest harmonia. : Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc. : — Kodeks Jedi Życie Jedi było poświęceniem. Aby przejść szkolenie w posługiwaniu się Mocą dzieci na światach pod kontrolą Republiki były zabierane od rodziców jeszcze jako niemowlęta, kiedy tylko zaczęły zdradzać specyficzne uzdolnienia. Zabierano je do Świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Od początku szkolenia dzieci uczone były ścisłego przestrzegania kodeksu. W uczniach starano się wykorzenić złość, nienawiść, gniew i strach które prowadziły na ciemną stronę Mocy. Szkolenie wyruszali na misje ze swoimi Mistrzami aby zdobywać doświadczenie. Tutaj Mistrz Qui-Gon Jinn ze swoim padawanem]] Najmłodsi adepci szkoleni byli przez pojedyńczego Mistrza w grupach zwanych klanami. Po bitwie na Ruusan stało się tradycją, że szkolenie rozpoczynały już dzieci. Kiedy pojedynczy uczeń zrozumiał "ścieżki Jedi" w wystarczającym stopniu zostawał Padawanem. Pod skrzydłami Mistrza lub Rycerza Jedi nastoletni Padawan zdobywał doświadczenie zarówno na misjach w całej galaktyce, jak i podczas szkoleń w Świątyni. Misje przydzielane mentorom opierały się głównie na pokojowych negocjacjach w rejonach, gdzie uczniowi nie groziła bezpośrednia walka, jak i pokusa przejścia na ciemną stronę Mocy. Miecz świetlny Tradycyjną bronią Jedi był miecz świetlny, który w umiejętnych rękach stawał się zabójczą bronią, nawet w starciu z przeciwnikami wyposażonymi w broń zdolną do rażenia na odległość. Jednak aby posiąść takie umiejętności student musiał wykazać się wielkim skupieniem i koncentracją. Początki szkolenia odbywały się przy pomocy zdalniaków oraz mieczy treningowych, którymi nie można było nikogo poważnie zranić. Praktykowano również pojedynki między uczniami, często odbywały się one z zawiązanymi oczami co dodatkowo wyostrzało zmysły Jedi u adeptów. Jednym (jeśli nie najważniejszym) z etapów szkolenia było skonstruowane własnego miecza. Uczniowie wyruszali na odległe planety w poszukiwaniu kryształów które w połączeniu z innymi elementami w czasie specjalnej ceremonii pozwalały uczniowi przy użyciu Mocy na skonstruowanie własnego miecza. Często miecz padawana przypominał miecz jego Mistrza, przykładem tego może być Obi-Wan Kenobi. Często "obraz" miecza powstawał w umyśle adepta jeszcze zanim ten zaczął budować miecz. Podczas medytacji w jaskini z kryształami w umyśle padawana powstawała wizja miecza który zbuduje w czasie ceremonii. Zbudowanie własnego miecza było jednym z najważniejszych kroków zbliżających ucznia do pasowania na Rycerza. Życie Jedi w 22 BBY: Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi oraz Anakin Skywalker]] Jedi poświęcał swoje życie na samodoskonaleniu się, przestrzeganiu Kodeksu oraz pomaganiu innym. Jedi pokonywali swoje emocje i materializm. Jedi oferowali pomoc i wsparcie wszystkim którzy tego potrzebowali. Ponad wszystko Jedi oddawał swoje życie Republice i Mocy. Zgodnie z zasadami skromności i pokory Jedi nosili proste i wygodne szaty. Pod zewnętrzną szatą znajdowała się tunika spięta pasem do którego przytwierdzony był miecz świetlny oraz inny niezbędny sprzęt, jak na przykład racje żywnościowe, czy lornetka. Pod tuniką znajdowała się spodnia tunika. Kolory szaty Jedi ilustrowały ich harmonię z Mocą, w przeciwieństwie do kolorów szat Sithów, w których dominowała czerń. Jedi realizowali przez swoje życie setki, jeśli nie tysiące misji, głównie jako dyplomaci i ambasadorzy. Podróżowali w miejsca konfliktów w całej galaktyce i często reprezentowali Republikę działając na zlecenie senatu. Mimo spełniania roli dyplomatów Jedi często musieli włączać się do walki, lecz takie postępowanie zawsze należało do ostateczności. Moc , mistrz oddziaływania na umysł ]] Wszystkich Jedi jednoczyło badanie Mocy: pola energii które emanowało z każdej żywej istoty. Jedi szukali zrozumienia mocy aby mogli lepiej pomagać istotom którym służą. Jako adepci jasnej strony Mocy Jedi używali mocy tylko do leczenia i obrony, nigdy w złości lub zemście. W czasie całej historii zakonu znajdowali się jednak również adepci którzy byli zwolennikami używania również innych jej aspektów, początkowo głównie dla "wyższego dobra". Takie rozdźwięki były główną przyczyną ciągłego odnawiania się zakonu Sith i toczącej się przez wieki wojny z nimi. Dla wielu Jedi ciemna strona wydawała się łatwiejsza i bardziej kusząca. Jednakże korzystanie z ciemniej strony bardzo często okazywało się destrukcyjne dla Jedi, gdyż dla adeptów którzy posmakowali ciemnej strony odejście od niej okazywało się bardzo trudne, a w wielu przypadkach niemożliwe. Takich Jedi nazywano Mrocznymi, a część z nich wstępowała do zakonu Sithów. Z tego powodu wszelkie praktyki związane z ciemną stroną były zabronione przez Radę Jedi. Organizacja polityczna Po Wielkiej Wojnie Sithów powstała Rada Jedi. Zbierało się w niej 12 Jedi wyróżniających się zdolnościami oraz doświadczeniem. Rada podejmowała najważniejsze decyzje dotyczące Zakonu, oraz stanowiła ciało doradcze Senatu. Każdy Jedi miał obowiązek podporządkowania się decyzją senatu, lecz nie zawsze się tak działo. Przykładem może być Obi-Wan Kenobi który chciał wziąć Anakina na padawana pomimo stanowczego sprzeciwu Rady. Rangi W miarę poznawania nauk Jedi oraz natury Mocy każdy Jedi przechodził przez cztery podstawowe rangi. Hierarchia *''Nowicjusz Jedi'' – dziecko wrażliwe na Moc. Ta grupa obejmowała uczniów od noworodków w których odkryto zdolności aż do adeptów w wieku nastoletnim, kiedy to zaczynali naukę jako padawanowie. Nowicjusze byli nauczani w grupach nazywanych klanami. *''Padawan Jedi'' – uczeń obienty opieką mistrza lub rycerza Jedi. Aby awansować do rangi padawana nowicjusz musiał zostać wybrany przez opiekuna. Wśród padawanów będących ludźmi tradycją stał się warkocz noszony za prawym uchem. Kiedy padawan dostępował ceremonii pasowania na rycerza, warkocz został mu obcinany. Jednak aby padawan mógł dostąpić pasowania uprzednio musiał przejść próby, które miały udowodnić, że jest godzien rangi rycerza. *''Rycerz Jedi'' – rycerz Jedi był w pełni zdolnym Jedi do samodzielnego działania. Chociaż już nie był nauczany przez swojego mistrza i nie spędzał z nim tyle czasu co będąc padawanem, często utrzymywał kontakt ze swoim mistrzem i zasięgał rad właśnie u niego. Mimo uzyskania samodzielności szkolenie adepta nie dobiegało końca. Teraz zdobywał doświadczenie zarówno na samodzielnych misjach dla zakonu, jak i pracując w zespołach. Część rycerzy poświęcało się zgłębianiu Mocy i korzystać z holokronów aby lepiej poznać historię Zakonu i tajniki Mocy. Rycerz Jedi mógł również wziąć pod swoje skrzydła padawana i rozpocząć jego szkolenie. *''Mistrz Jedi'' – rycerz Jedi który okazał głębokie zrozumienie Mocy i duże doświadczenie mógł zostać mianowany przez Radę Jedi do rangi mistrza. Często dodatkowym warunkiem było wyszkolenie padawana do rangi rycerza. Tytuł ten mógł zostać również przyznany za nadzwyczajne czyny. Źródła *''Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii'' *''Gwiezdne Wojny Część I: Słownik Obrazkowy'' *''Gwiezdne Wojny Atak klonów: Słownik Obrazkowy'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *"The Prophecy" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 2 *''Maska kłamstw'' Zobacz też *Moc *Sith *Miecz świetlny *Historia Zakonu Jedi *Lista Jedi *Galeria Jedi *Rada Jedi *Kodeks Jedi *Trening Jedi *Próby Jedi *Wybraniec *Imperialni Rycerze Linki zewnętrzne *Jedi - artykuł na polskiej Wikipedii *Jedi Order - polskie bractwo Jedi *Brotherhood of the Sith - polskie bractwo Sith *Czy jesteś dobrym kandydatem na rycerza Jedi? (w serwisie gazeta.pl) Category:Jedi Jedi en:Jedi Order en:Jedi de:Jedi pt:Jedi